Internado Salvatore
by luciferwings
Summary: Un grupo de adolescentes pertenecientes al conocido Internado Salvatore,comandados por Bella, son quienes hacen y deshacen a su antojo. Hasta que llega la familia 'Cullen', quienes marcan un antes y un despues para los integrantes de dicho internado.
1. Prologo'

**Instituto Salvatore**

* * *

**Summary:**

Un grupo de adolescentes pertenecientes del conocido Internado 'Salvatore', se creen dueños de el lugar. Todo funciona como quieren Bella y sus amigas, hasta que llegan los Cullen... ''Todo parte por curiosidad... Y como dice el dicho : La curiosidad mato al gato''

**Disclamer:**

Todos los personajes que se te hacen conocidos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia, es de mi autoria.

**

* * *

**

Todo iba según el plan.

Christina y Aprhodite llevarían a Jared a lo profundo del bosque, con la excusa de que Melanie debía charlar urgentemente con él. Jared no dudaría en acudir al encuentro, puesto a que la ultima vez que se habían visto, éste le había confesado que le había sido infiel, lo cual la dejó totalmente destrozada.

Por otro lado, Alexandra tendría el rol de distraer a Phil, el conserje, y que no se percatara de que no llevaba con él las llaves del portón que daba al bosque, ya que Bella se había encargado de robarlas.

Agustín, quien tenía el trabajo de distraer a Melanie mientras se realizaba el plan, la llevo a la sala de bailes con el pretexto de que debía mostrarle unos nuevos pasos que había aprendido para ballet.

En el camino a la sala, Melanie iba con la cabeza a bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Agustín pudiera notar un par de lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

Vamos, Mel. No puedes estar llorando todo el día, te deshidrataras y quedaras tan arrugada como el inspector Marco – dijo Agustín tratando de animarla. Mel era una de sus mejores amigas, y a pesar de que estuviera en ese momento engañándola, le dolía verla tan mal como estaba.

El hecho de no estar arrugada no evito que Jared me engañara – pronuncio Melanie en un sollozo.

Jared es una mierda. Ya veras como las va a pagar – Al terminar la frase, Agustín miro hacia arriba preguntándose cómo iría todo.

Lo sé – chillo Melanie antes de que estallara en llantos.

Agustín llevo la cabeza de Melanie a su hombro, y le dio unos masajes en la nuca. Espero unos segundos para que se desahogara.

Creo que no fue buena idea traerte aquí – mascullo Agustín afligido - ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

Melanie asintió con la cabeza. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y caminaron por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los alumnos. Se detuvieron al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Melanie.

Gracias… Y lo siento – dijo Melanie un poco mas calmada – Mañana podrás mostrarme tus nuevos pasos.

Vale. Ahora preocúpate de descansar.

Hasta mañana

Hasta mañana – se despidió.

Al entrar Melanie por la puerta, Agustín decidió en qué hacer ahora. La curiosidad lo invadía, quería saber qué haría Bella para darle su merecido a Jared. Lo que le había dicho a las demás chicas no lo había dejado muy satisfecho: "Me encargaré de que pague por el sufrimiento de mi hermana". Era comprensible todo el odio que emanaba de Bella, ya que Jared le había roto el corazón a su propia hermana.

Agustín decidió con ir a echar un vistazo, a pesar de que las ordenes de Bella, habían sido claras: "Cuando Jared esté en el bosque, quiero que nos dejen solos, no quiero a _nadie_ ahí presente". No le importó. Agustín siempre había tenido roces con Bella por su carácter fuerte. Podría decirse que él suyo también era fuerte, pero sabia con quien ocuparlo. En cambio Bella no. A ella no le importaba herir y hacer sentir mal al resto, aunque fuesen sus mejores amigos, y eso Agustín no lo toleraba.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y salio hacia patio por la puerta de las canchas. Eran las nueve con treinta y siete minutos y en El **Internado Salvatore** las cosas iban tan normales como siempre. Nadie podría percatarse que a esa hora dos o tres alumnos estaban a las fueras en el bosque.

Al llegar a al portón negro que separa al internado del bosque, pudo notar que el candado seguía abierto, por lo que dedujo que aun no finalizaban.

Con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, entró sin dudar. Caminó por los arbustos y matorrales y se introdujo al corazón del bosque.

Decidió de qué debía ir por entre medio de los árboles, ya que no era prudente que Christina y Aphrodite lo vieran.

El frío erizo los pelos de Agustín, y la oscuridad hizo que se tropezara continuamente y chocara con varios árboles. Se alertó, escucho pasos y se puso en guardia. Se detuvo y se puso a gachas.

Pudo divisar dos figuras en la negrura de la noche. Agudizó los oídos y pudo oír dos voces femeninas, por lo que concluyo que eran Christina y Aphrodite que iban rumbo al internado, lo que quería decir que ya había dejado a Jared con Bella.

Se apresuró, no quería perderse nada. Comenzó a detenerse cuando pudo escuchar una voz grave, la de Jared. Que preguntaba una constante

¿Mel? ¿Mel, donde estas? ¡Mel! Lo siento…

Jared estaba ubicado en un ojo del bosque, donde a unos metros había una quebrada que daba a un río. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban toda el área. Agustín decidió en ubicarse detrás de un arbusto que le tapaba todo el cuerpo pero que le dejara una clara vista.

Escucho unos segundos la voz de Jared hasta que pudo apreciar una voz burlona. Sin duda, era la voz de Bella.

¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes haberte besado con mi hermana? – murmuro Bella cambiado su tono de voz.

¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Jared confundido

Te sorprende verme, ¿cierto?- dijo con voz fría. – Pues no te sorprendía cuando nos juntábamos para hacer el amor.- finalizo al tiempo que se mostró a la luz de la luna.

Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto – pronuncio Jared con voz cansada.

¡Y quedamos en que no dirías nada! – grito Bella - ¿Y que se te ocurre a ti? Ir corriendo a contarle a tu noviecita.

Tenía que hacerlo, Bella. No podía con la culpa. – la voz de Jared reflejaba todo el odio que sentía consigo mismo.

¿Culpa? Deberías haber pensado en la culpa cuando me tiraste a los matorrales, me sacaste la polera y besabas mis pechos. – La voz de Bella indicaba que todo lo que decía le daba asco.

Bella se acercaba cada vez hacia Jared, lo miraba con odio, con un odio que hizo a Jared retroceder unos pasos.

Todo lo que oía Agustín no lo podía creer, estaba atónito. Jared le había sido infiel a Melanie con Bella, su propia hermana.

Estaba borracho, no sabía que hacía… ¡tu me llevaste a los matorrales! ¡Tú me provocaste, Bella! Así que no te hagas la victima de todo esto.- le encaro Jared, su voz igualmente reflejaba un cierto grado de aversión hacia ella.

Tú fuiste el infiel. ¡Tú eres el culpable! – lo acusó Bella, apuntándole con un dedo.

¡Tú eres tan culpable como yo en todo esto! – hizo una pausa, una lagrima caía de sus ojo izquierdo, lo cual se la seco de inmediato - ¡Te metiste con el novio de tu herma…!

¡Cállate! – chillo Bella, al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero y apuñalaba a Jared, directo en el pecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar mientras sus manos sacaron el cuchillo ensangrentado, las gotas caían al suelo manchándolo de sangre – Nunca volverás a repetir eso – finalizo en sollozos

Jared produjo sonidos indescifrables en sus últimos alientos. Después de unos instantes, se produjo silencio, solo se oía la respiración agitada de Bella, quien después de notar que Jared estaba completamente muerto camino hacia un gran árbol que había a unos pasos, y en donde el tronco tenía una abertura. Bella agrando el agujero con el propio cuchillo y lo introdujo dentro, luego introdujo tierra y hoja para taparlo de la vista ajena.

Se acerco nuevamente al cadáver, lo tomo se los hombros y lo arrastró hacia el norte, camino a la quebrada.

Agustín no podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo frío, paralizado de la conmoción y el susto. Nunca había visto un asesinato, nunca pensó hasta qué grado podía llegar la locura de Bella. Sabía lo que Bella haría, sabía como terminaría todo. Lo que no sabía es como reaccionaria Melanie al enterarse de la muerte de Jared.

Juntó el poco y nada de valor que le quedaba, y se restableció. Se incorporó y huyó. Corrió, corrió muy fuerte, sin importarle que Bella lo escuchara, quería escapar, escapar de todo ese desquicio y todo el odio que emanaba tal lugar, lugar donde se había cometido un crimen, se había cometido un asesinato, y él no hizo nada para impedirlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a frotar de los ojos de Agustín, no le importaba.

Corrió sin freno hasta que sintió algo duro en su frente y cayó. Había chocado con un árbol. Agustín quedo tumbado en el suelo, mirando hacia la el estrellado cielo.

Sintió alivio, no era el único que había espectado aterrador suceso.


	2. I Nuevo Comienzo

**_Los personajes conocidos por ustedes, NO ME PERTENECEN. _**Salvo los que son inventados, los cuales son de mi completa autoria, al igual que la historia.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Libro de Agustín Sweet_**

**Capitulo uno**

- ¡Agu! – sentí retumbar en mi oído - ¡Despierta! – alguien dijo en un susurro.

- Déjame… - me quejé.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Chist! – mascullo alguien en modo de orden. Supuse debía tratarse de algún Vulturis.

La voz calló, haciendo que sólo pudiese escuchar las palabras del señor Banner.

- Sé que solo a pasado una semana desde que volvieron de sus vacaciones de verano, y que deberían de ahorrarse todo este periodo, pero lamentablemente hoy será la ultima vez que les hablare como su profesor de Biología.

Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del aula, de manera que no hubo respuesta, prosiguió.

- Espero que puedan entenderse con el nuevo profesor que llega hoy mismo y…

- Disculpe, profesor, ¿podría decirnos cuales son sus motivos por lo cual se marcha? – pregunto otro alguien, pero estaba claro que había sido Antonella Pollini, mas conocida como Nela, quien con su personalidad de "curiosidad excesiva" no podría quedarse sin la mas minima información. ¡Pobre! Su vida monótona no da de qué hablar, por lo que si no puede hablar de ella tendrá que hacerlo del resto. Tipica chica envidiosa, que por más que trata de ser el centro de atención, no lo logra. Aquí, generalmente se le busca para saber los últimos cotilleos que rondan por los pasillos.

- Si, claro – respondió el profesor Banner un tanto decepcionado. Seguramente esperaba que alguien dijera "Oh, profesor. Por favor, no se valla". Iluso. – Pues veras, mi madre ya no puede ocuparse por si misma, por lo que yo y mi hermana Cecilia, vuestra profesora de lenguaje, marcharemos a Castello para cuidar de ella.

- Y supongo que ya tienen reemplazo para la profesora Cecilia, ¿cierto?– preguntó nuevamente Nela.

- Por supuesto, señorita Pollini. Estaría llegando esta tarde igualmente.

El profesor Banner prosiguió con su charla, pero mi atención estaba puesta a las punzadas que me daban en el abdomen y a la vez en las sienes. Eran insoportables.

- ¿Agu, te duele mucho? ¡Tonto! Te dije que deberías haber desayunado – pude descifrar el timbre de voz de Christina, insistiéndome.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Waldorf?

- Al parecer Agustín se siente indispuesto para esta clase – anuncio Chris levantándose de su puesto.

El profesor Banner camino hacia mí a paso rápido. Algo me decía que todos los ojos del salón lo seguían.

- Creo que no – masculle en un gemido a la vez que erguía el la cabeza para mirarle

- Pero si esta palido – alerto al verme el rostro - será mejor que valla a enfermería. ¿Señorita Stewart? ¿Puede llevar a Agustín? – preguntó a Aphrodite

- Puedo solo – asegure con voz fuerte, ocupando un tono autoritario.

- ¿Esta seguro? Bueno – asintió – Mire lo que le sucede en el día de mi despedida, no sabía que mi partida le haría tan mal.

Ignoré lo último. Sus palabras rebotaban en mis oídos, haciéndome doler. Me levante de mi puesto y camine a paso lento hacia la puerta, pude sentir cada par de ojos clavándose como agujas en mi piel.

Salí de la sala, baje por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, apoyándome de la barandilla. Todo me daba vueltas, los escalones se movían, escapaban de mi, imposibilitándome bajar. Resbalé y me caí. Sentí el duro escalón en mi espalda, no podía moverme. Me quede tumbado con los ojos cerrados esperando que el dolor cediera.

No podía oír nada, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Estaba en un silencio que me devoraba lentamente, produciendo que quedara absorto en mis pensamientos.

Ya habían pasado 10 meses después de la muerte de Jared y nueve después del suicidio de Mel. Recordar ese duro mes que pasó antes de que decidiera quitarse la vida inyectándose aire a la yugular hacia estremecerme. La pobre no daba más, estaba totalmente devastada, destruida. Cada día debía pensar en un consuelo nuevo, era cada día un reto para subirle el ánimo, pero fallé. Los posteriores tres meses fueron los más difíciles para nosotros, a nadie se le enseña ver morir a una de tus mejores amigas y saber que no pudiste hacer nada útil para evitarlo. El único consuelo que me queda es saber que no supo la verdad. Por lo menos murió con el recuerdo de que tenía una hermana que la quería, no de una desquiciada, sin perdón de Dios, capaz de liarse con su propio novio y de asesinarlo por su silencio.

El asesinato de Jared fue fácil de excusar, de un día al otro, nadie sabía donde estaba, la policía busco por todo el área y no halló absolutamente nada. Por supuesto que el director Charlie, padre de Bella y Mel, debió usar su poder para que lo sucedido no se diera para escándalos. El caso se cerró con la conclusión de que Jared se había escapado del Internado. Y así fue, el suceso solo duro un par de meses en los cotilleos y ya nadie habla sobre ello. Algo distinto que paso con la muerte de Mel. Para empezar, hasta el día de hoy se puede escuchar al director sollozar por las noches en su habitación, y todas las chicas que dormían en la habitación de Mel se trasladaron de Internado por miedo a que posiblemente Mel pene por las noches y se introduzca debajo de sus cobertores y las agarre por los pies, así que dicha habitación esta casi vacía.

A Bella no le afecto tanto como esperaba, actuó menos de lo que pensaba, unas cuantas lagrimas y listo. Seguramente, en su interior siempre había querido eso, ser la única hija del director, la única heredera. Yo, por otro lado, ya no estoy tan mal como lo estaba antes de las vacaciones, sin embargo, cada noche duermo con el recuerdo de que Mel sigue conmigo.

En cuanto ahora, podríamos decir que tratamos de convivir con la mayor normalidad posible. Bella, Christi, Aphro, Ale y yo seguimos siendo los inseparables, los populares, los que todos en este internado envidian, los consentidos y queridos por todos. Ellas siguen siendo **Las Divas** y yo sigo siendo **El Príncipe de hielo**.

Los Vulturis siguen haciéndole la vida imposible al resto, siguen siendo los chupa medias, los engreídos, los chicos buenos defensores de las reglas, los odiados, los rechazados y respetados por su cargo. Meterse con ellos, era meterse con inspectoría y dirección. Y a veces hasta el mismo príncipe debe obedecer la ley… en teoría.

Y el resto… el resto, era el resto. Los que sobran, los que se esfuerzan por destacar, por ser más de los que son, y lamentablemente, no pueden aceptar que no pueden ser más de lo son. Las sobras, los que nos sirven para entretenernos, para mandarnos, para reírnos. Personas sin menor importancia.

Pues en realidad, todo va normal. Este internado se vuelve mas aburrido cada día, las mismas chicas a quien mandonear, los mismos chicos con quien ligar, las misma tongos que se pueden generar. Estamos en una completa escasez de recreación, algo hace falta a este lugar, algo me hace falta a mí. ¡Dios, dame una señal!

- ¡AY! – me queje con un grito. El dolor aumento, provocándome una presión en mayor en las sienes, sintiendo que iban a estallar

Seguí quejándome de dolor hasta que escuche algo más que solo mis gritos. Escuche pasos, pasos que venían del primer piso subiendo, algo que se acerba a mi.

Trate de recomponer el rostro, no podía permitir que alguien me viese en este estado, pero el dolor me lo impedía. Intentaba incorporarme, pero al hacerlo veía puntos negros que me hacían desorientarme, por lo que tenía que volver a tumbarme.

Lo siguiente que vi fue algo blancuzco acercarse a mí.

- Cógeme la mano – me ordeno una voz dulce

- No lo necesito, puedo yo – le dije a quien quisiera que me estuviese ofreciendo su patética ayuda

- ¿A sí? No te puedes ni el cuerpo – me replico soltando una risa.

- Métete en tus asuntos – masculle con voz terca

- Pues creo que mi asunto ahora eres tú – pronuncio, su voz era musical, pero a la vez masculina.

Sentí que sus brazos me tomaban, y me levantaban. Lo siguiente fue sentirme en el aire, y sentir un brazo fuerte y calido que me sostenía de la espalda y otro de la cadera, bajamos lentamente por las escaleras. Trate de ver a la persona que me llevaba en brazos, pero falle, solo veía manchas negras a mi alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está la enfermería? – interpeló. Lo que quería decir que no era de este internado.

- Al lado de la sala de profesores – le indique

- Ya veo

Camino unos pasos y sentí abrir una puerta, lo siguiente que oí, fue la tierna voz de la señora Ponfrey aproximándose hacia mi rescatante

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto alarmada

- Lo he pillado tirado en las escaleras, creo que le duele la cabeza. Y no tiene buen color.

- Así veo – dijo la señora Ponfrey mientras me tocaba la frente – Túmbalo en una cama, por favor

En seguida

Mi rescatante me dejo en una suave y acolchonada cama, donde trate de ver lo que pasaba, pero el dolor aun me impedía ver. La señora Ponfrey se acerco a mí con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

- Tomate esto, cariño –me indico.

Abrí la boca y trague la pastilla para luego beber el agua.

A medida que pasaban los minutos el dolor iba cesando y mi vista fue mejorando, ahora pude ver las paredes blancas iluminadas por el sol, las demás camas que se encontraban al lado mío, a la señora Ponfrey arreglando un termómetro. Miré al frente y por fin pude visualizar a mi rescatante.

Simplemente hermoso. Bellísimo. Era alto, de pelo largo desordenado hacia arriba de color cobre, con un físico de deportista, de labios y nariz perfecta, mentón cuadrado, su tez era de un blanco pálido y vestía de forma sport. Me sonreía, con unos dientes resplandecientes, que me hacían olvidar todo el dolor que sentía. ¡¿Dios, es esta la señal que me envías!?

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – me pregunto, su voz tenía un cierto grado de interés.

- Ahora lo veremos – respondió por mi la señora Ponfrey, acercándose a mí y inspeccionándome.

Luego de unos momentos dio su veredicto.

- Ya te volvió el color al rostro - murmuro con voz aliviada – Ahora solo deberás tomarte una de estas pastillas cuando te vuelva el dolor.

- Ya me siento totalmente bien – le informe sonriendo forzadamente

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me pregunto la señora Ponfrey enarcando una ceja - ¿Qué has comido hoy?

- Pues… - Hice una pausa, pensando en algo que decir - Una manzana, y un néctar.- mentí.

- Mm..... deberías comer un poco más. Quizás sea eso la causa de tus dolores de cabeza – me dijo al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos. Supongo que era para ver si los tenía amarillos por vomitar.

Lo tomare en cuenta – pronuncie, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Me incorpore, y baje de la cama, ya no sentía mareos. Caminé hacia la puerta, donde el chico que se molestó en ayudarme abría la puerta para mí.

- Gracias – murmure en voz baja. Sentí como se ruborizaban mis mejillas.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Yo, Agustín Sweet, dándole las gracias a alguien? ¿El príncipe de hielo siendo gentil con alguien externo de Las Divas y que no fuera profesor? Dios, era como para sacar una foto y guardarla por los siglos de los siglos.

- No hay de qué. No podía dejarte ahí solo en la escalera - pronuncio con la voz mas dulce que pueda existir.

Quería decirle algo pero no pude. Salí de la enfermería rápidamente, y pude escuchar que alguien iba atrás de mí. Sentí nervios. Caminé hacia el vestíbulo y decidí dar media vuelta y encararlo

- No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? – le pregunté, apuntando mi vista a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- No – respondió devolviéndome la mirada

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - manifesté mi curiosidad.

- E…

- ¡ahí estas! – alguien gritó feliz.

Miré hacia donde provenía la voz que había interrumpido nuestra charla. Era una chica, alguien que nunca había visto en este internado. Era baja, delgada, de pelo corto con las puntas levantadas, de color negro, nariz respingada y su rostro tenía forma de corazón. Bastante guapa, por no decir más. Su ropa era algo rara, combinaban con su rebelde corte de pelo.

Nos miraba desde las escaleras, y bajó hacia nosotros dando brincos. Se acercó hacia nosotros y le tomó la mano al chico que tenía al frente. Que aun no sabía su nombre.

Debemos irnos, Carlisle nos necesita – le informó – Lo siento, debo llevármelo, ya encontraran un momento para seguir su conversación – me indico, con voz indiferente.

Se marcharon, caminaron hacia las escaleras y subieron rápidamente los escalones, me quede mirándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Estuve quieto unos momentos hasta que decidí ir hacia el comedor donde en la entrada había un gran espejo que permitiría ver que aspecto tenía.

¡Horroroso! No había otra palabra. Mi tez era de un blanco paliducho, aun tenía los pómulos colorados y mis cabellos estaban dispersos a todas direcciones. ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Así había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Así me había visto él? Mi rostro se tornó de un rojo vivo al pensar que era cierto.

- ¿Qué hace un chico como tú… en un lugar como este… a esta hora? – sonó una voz tras mi espalda. Su tono era frío, como el de un cazador dirigiéndose a su presa.

Por el reflejo del espejo pude visualizar a mi atacante, se trataba de Demetri, un Vulturis. Lo que indicaba problemas.

* * *

Explicare que quiere decir el título : 'Libro de Agustín'. Bueno, la historia estará dividida en libros los cuales serán relatados por los amigos de Bella que son: Agustin, Alexandra, Aphrodite y Christina, cada uno de los cuales, tiene una duración aproximada de 3 o 4 capítulos.

Y bueno.. eso sería. Porfavor no sigan presionando... ya estan el capítulo. ¡APURONES! (Mensaje dedicado con amor a mis queridas niñas de CCC :D )


	3. La llegada

**_Los personajes conocidos por ustedes, NO ME PERTENECEN. _**Salvo los que son inventados, los cuales son de mi completa autoria, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**_Libro de Agustín Sweet_**

**Capitulo uno**

Callé, pensando en algún plan para librarme de esta. 'Piensa Agu, piensa'. Tenía algo, pero era demasiado arriesgado, aunque todo era mejor que ir a parar a la oficina del inspector Marco. ¡Ni hablar! Ya había ido dos veces esta semana, y nunca es bueno ir una tercera vez, y lo que tenía pensado… tampoco era tan malo.

- ¿Y bien? – reiteró, con el mismo tono.

- Me mandaron a enfermería – respondí con voz inocente.

- Pues no te veo ahí.

- Pero Demetri- insistí, ocupando la mas suave voz que tenía –, no hay por qué ponerse así.

Caminé hacia él, y me ubique detrás de él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a masajearlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió confuso, podía notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

- Solo te hago un masaje. ¿No te gusta? – le susurre al oído con voz seductora – es mucho mejor conversar cuando se esta relajado. Niégame que no se siente bien.

- Yo… - dijo en un quejido, cada vez mas se iba entregando más al placer. – No deberías… - calló.

Estaba sorprendido, debo admitir que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que mi lisonjeo con Demetri funcionaría, pero es otra prueba de que aun no nace el chico que pueda resistir mis encantos.

- ¿Porqué no dejamos de hacer los que deberíamos y comenzamos a hacer lo que nos gusta y hace sentir bien? – le siseé en el otro oído mientras una mano le acariciaba el cuello y otra bajaba por su espalda.

Nuestra sesión finalizo al oír la campana resonar. Me separé rápidamente de Demetri. Debía llegar lo antes posible a mi habitación para retocarme. No me despedí, solo lo dejé, aplicarme un poco de polvo y rubor era mucho más importante que despedirme. Quizás cuanto tiempo se demore en darse cuenta que me había salido con la mía.

Subí rápidamente los escalones, esquivando a la multitud que bajaba a disfrutar de su descanso.

Al llegar al segundo piso, me dirigí hacia la escalera que daba al tercero, piso de los dormitorios. Sin embargo uno de los conserjes, creo que se llamaba Peter, impedía el paso a las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no se puede subir? – me queje con voz dura.

- El director a dado ordenes de que todos los alumnos y profesores deben bajar al vestíbulo. – me informo.

- ¡Necesito ir a mi dormitorio urgentemente! - insistí en casi un grito. Estaba realmente irritado.

- Lo siento, joven. Ordenes son ordenes.

- ¡Agh! ¡Go to the hell! – le insulte, aun que probablemente este tipo no entienda ni una sola palabra.

- ¡Agu! – dijeron al unísono tres voces, las cuales pude identificar, Ale, Chris y Aphrodite, Bella, se hallaba atrás. Seria estúpido pensar que Bella gritaría mi nombre en forma preocupada. Simplemente, Bella no se preocupa.

- ¡Hey! – les salude extendiendo la mano.

Se acercaron a mí velozmente.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntaba Chris.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Ale

- ¿Te dieron algún medicamento? – pregunto Aphro.

- Tienes un aspecto fatal – menciono Bella.

- Lo sé ¡Lo sé! – masculle – Y ahora no puedo subir al tercero por culpa del inepto de Peter.

- Ten… creo que tengo una base – dijo Chris

- Y yo un encrespador – dijo Ale

- Y yo un labial – dijo Aphro.

- Date prisa y bajemos. – ordeno Bella – Seguramente Charlie nos presentara a los profesores nuevos.

Bella me pasó un espejo de bolsillo, y comencé a maquillarme, decidí que para entretenerlas debía contarles lo que me había sucedido abajo.

- Creo que conocí al hijo del profesor, y creo que estudiara con nosotros – informe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un hijo? – pregunto Chris con cara sorprendida - ¿Y como se llama?

- No lo sé, no alcanzó a decirlo. Se fue y después llego Demetri.

- ¿Demetri? - preguntó Aphro intrigada.

- Si, él mismo.

- ¿Y no te hizo nada? - preguntó Ale incrédula.

- Jeje, no me creerán lo que hice pero… acabo de coquetearle y de tener una entretenida sesión de masajes.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - pregunto exaltada Aphro.

- Lo que oíste, y el muy tonto calló, en este momento de debe estar recién dando cuenta de todo lo que sucedió.

- ¡Guau Agu!, me sorprendes cada día – me adulo Chris.

- ¿Te duele algo Aphro? Deberías ver tu cara – indico Ale

- No, nada… - mintió. A ella le molestaba lo que había hecho con Demetri, pero no lo quería aceptar. Siempre he sospechado que Aphro siente una peculiar atracción por él.

- ¿Y el chico con el que estabas era guapo? – pregunto Chris.

- Guapísimo – al decirlo, se volvieron a tornar coloradas mis mejillas – Una hermosura de chico.

Aphro esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca, emocionada. Al igual que lo hizo Ale y Chris. En cambio Bella, tenía un semblante pensador. Sea lo que sea, quería arruinarle sus planes.

- Pero creo que vino con su novia – enuncie con voz apagada. Sentí una punzada en el pecho al recordar a la chica que me arrebato a mi rescatante - Una chica le hablo con tono autoritario, igual que como lo hace una novia.

- ¡Rayos! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – refunfuño Ale.

Las sonrisas se esfumaron, y el rostro de Bella se volvió duro.

- Pues ahora lo averiguaremos – manifestó con voz decidida.

Devolví los cosméticos a las chicas. Ya me veía aceptable. Comenzamos a bajar por los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso. Estaba atestado de gente, todos los estudiantes, profesores, conserjes y el resto del personal se encontraba en el vestíbulo. Nos ubicamos atrás de todo el gentío; levante la mano para saludar a la profesora Anto al verla, se encontraba al lado del profesor Paolo, últimamente han estado muy juntos…

- Ahí viene bajando tu padre, Bella – indico Ale.

El director Charlie bajo por la escalera y subió la tarima que estaba debajo de ella y se ubico en el taburete.-

- Silencio, por favor – pidió por el micrófono, sonando su voz detrás de nosotros. Los murmuros cesaron, dándole la oportunidad de hablar. – Muy buenas tardes, jóvenes estudiantes, profesores, y a todo el personal. Nos reunimos aquí para recibir a nuevos integrantes de esta gran familia. Como algunos saben, el profesor Banner y la profesora Cecilia, hoy dejaran este internado. Sí, lo sé, es una gran perdida para nosotros, pero desde ya les informo que ya hemos conseguido a nuevos profesores que ocuparan su lugar. Estos dos profesores que llegan hoy, agradablemente tengo entendido de que son marido y mujer, y aun mas, llegan con sus 5 hijos que desde mañana podrán verlos en clases como cualquier estudiante. He recibido varias recomendaciones de estos dos docentes, y debo decirles, que me siento muy orgulloso de tenerlos como profesores. Por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso para el profesor de biología Carlisle Cullen y a su esposa la profesora de Lenguaje Esme Cullen.

Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el salón, y a los segundos se pudo escuchar el sonido de pisadas que bajaban por los escalones.

No lo podía creer, ¿Realmente era cierto lo que veían mis ojos?

Alguien como él no podía ser un profesor. ¿Quién es Brad Pitt al lado del profesor Carlisle Cullen? Nada. Brad Pitt no tenía ese rubio platinado perfecto, y ojos de un azul intenso como el zafiro, carecía de una tez perfecta blanquecina y de labios tan bien curvados como los tenía él.

Un silencio inundo el salón, todos estaban atónitos con la bajada del nuevo profesor.

Luego, detrás de él, bajo una mujer, de baja estatura, pelo ondulado color chocolate, cejas arreglada y de unos espléndidos labios pintados rojo carmesí. Se podría decir que los dos hacían una pareja físicamente perfecta.

Bajaron, y se ubicaron inmediatamente en la tarima, juntos y sonrientes. Los murmuros comenzaron a invadir la habitación nuevamente. Aun faltaba lo más importante…

- Puedo ver la ansia que refleja sus rostros… pero tranquilos, ya tendrán tiempo de conocerlos a fondo – habló el director con una sonrisa picara en su semblante. – Ahora, os tengo una grata sorpresa… para algunos y algunas – continuo, fijando su mirada en cada uno de nosotros, pude jurar que esbozo otra sonrisa al verme a mí.

Me estremecí, algo en mi interior sabia lo que pasaría, pero otra parte no quería que ocurriera, no quería ver.

- Ahora viene lo bueno – exclamó Chris emocionada.

- Y Bien…- continuó el director Charlie, ahora serio – No solo recibiremos esta tarde al profesor y profesora Cullen sino más bien hoy también celebraremos la llegada de sus cinco hijos que se integraran a este internado.

Calló, los cuchicheos invadieron el lugar, todos comentaban la información recibían, todos híper ventilaban.

- ¡Cinco! – manifestó Ale en un grito.

- Oh, Dios mío, no puede ser cierto – exclamó Aphro dándose viento con la mano.

- Uno de ellos será mío – habló Bella con gesto determinado, dándolo por hecho.

- Aun no sabemos cuantos de ellos son mujeres y cuantos son hombres – masculle, tratando de bajarle los humos a Bella.

- Ya dijiste que había uno, pues si es el único, será mío – decretó Bella.

- Eso seguro – afirmo Chris, un tanto desanimada.

- ¡Que bajen luego! – gritó Aphro luego de silbar.

Varios la siguieron, hasta que los silbidos eran insoportables.

- Calma, calma – tranquilizo el director – Llegó el momento de presentarlos, pero necesito silencio.

Y silencio fue lo que recibió.

- Muy bien – prosiguió - Primero recibiremos a los mayores, los que estarán en el grado B – anunció, refiriéndose al tipo de clases que tendrían. En el internado Salvatore solo se podía estar cuatro años, cada año uno asiste a diferentes tipos de clases y a diferentes horarios y distintas horas a la semana. Se comienza por el grado D hasta terminar en el grado A. Yo estaba en el grado C, por lo que estos nuevos alumnos, no serian compañeros míos. Mi corazón se reprimía al pensar que mi rescatante no estaría en las mismas clases que yo.- ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Rosalie y a Jasper Hale!

Resonaron los aplausos, sin embargo mi nerviosismo me impidió mover los brazos. ¿Jasper? ¿Así se llamaba tal chico que me ayudo esta tarde?

Comenzaron a escucharse los pasos bajando por los escalones y la tensión aumentaba.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo de relajo al percatarme de que el chico que bajaba no era quien pensaba, sino mas bien este era un poco mas bajo, pero de mayor musculatura, llevaba una polera que hacia notar sus pectorales, eran envidiables. Sus cabellos igualmente eran ondulados pero de un color acaramelado parecido a la miel, sus patillas llegaban hasta su mentón, tenía una mirada severa y desde donde estaba podía notar las comisuras de sus labios. Tenía los ojos oscuros como el carbón, que inundaban tu mirada de oscuridad si te detenías a verlos. Sin mentir, no era nada de feo.

Al lado seguía su hermana, quien era más alto que él, tenia una larga cabellera rubia que cualquiera podría notar sus horas de cuidado diario. Su tez era blanca, pero su rostro llevaba una gruesa capa de base y de rubor. Vestía una chaqueta sin mangas que hacia claramente lucir su busto, el cual acaparo la mayoría de las miradas, y un jeans apretado que hacia resaltar su parte trasera. Perfectamente podría verse a una chica como ella en alguna revista de última moda o de algún concurso de belleza, su figura lo desearía cualquier chica de su edad. Sus altos tacones, daban fuertes estruendos en la madera y cesaron al llegar a la alfombra que los guiaba a la pasarela. Subieron, y se ubicaron al lado de los profesores, tomados de la mano, nos saludaron con una leve reverencia.

Las chicas miraban excitadas a Jasper, en especial Aphro, que cualquiera podría decir que lo desnudaba con su mirada. Todas menos Bella, quien miraba con gesto de insuficiencia al chico y con mirada desafiante a Rosalie.

Pude respirar tranquilo por unos segundos, mi rescatante no se veía como uno de grado D ni de A, por lo que solo quedaba el grado C ¡Estará conmigo!

Por supuesto que no faltaron los silbidos aduladores para los nuevos estudiantes, pero cesaron cuando el director Charlie pidió la palabra.

- Buena bienvenida para Jasper y Rosalie ¿eh? – dijo en una pequeña risita – Pero ahora, es el momento de presentarles a los tres estudiantes restantes. Estos, asistirán a las clases de grado C, los tres son trillizos, por lo cual son muy unidos, y espero que ustedes les den la confianza como para desenvolverse en esta comunidad.

- ¡Démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Alice, y a los jóvenes Emmet y Edward!

Resonaron los aplausos, nuevamente mis brazos y todos mis músculos quedaron gélidos. El momento se acercaba…

Primero bajó Alice, la chica de aspecto rebelde bajaba como en saltitos las escalas, al igual que como si estuviese dando pasos de ballet. ¡Mentira que ella baila! Lo último que faltaba era que apareciese competencia en ballet. Bajó rápidamente, y sacudió sus desflecados cabellos al subir a la tarima, y nos saludo con un delicado movimiento de mano.

Al minuto, se escucho unos fuertes pasos que descendían, como si viniera un gorila bajando. Y un gorila fue lo que bajó, debía ser Emmet, un vocecita me lo decía. Emmet era grande, corpulento, como todo un jugador de rugby, de espalda ancha y de gruesos bíceps. Era de tez blanco y llevaba un corto pelo negro. Sus ropas daban a mostrar que en ese cuerpo no había nada blando. Su mirada era seductora, y a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan fornido, sus movimientos era gráciles. Cuando estaba en la tarima abrazo fuertemente a Alice y levanto la mano para saludar.

Los gritos de Chris retumbaron en mi oído, gritaba como una verdadera loca. Un escalofrío bajo por mi columna al darme cuenta de que el único que faltaba por bajar era él…por fin. Estaba a punto de volver a ver a… Edward.

Comenzó a oírse los pasos bajando, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho por cada paso que se escuchaba, puesto a que latía con tanta fuerza que me impedía respirar. Gotas de sudor caían por mi frente, estaban frías, mire hacia abajo y el piso me daba vueltas. Volví mi mirada al frente, y ahí estaba, simplemente hermoso, tal y como lo recordaba. Puedo jurar que alrededor de él se propagada un resplandor, un resplandor que hizo cerrar mis ojos lentamente, y entremedio de todos los gritos, silbidos y alaridos, iba cayendo en un silencio que me envolvía completamente. Y me entregue, me entregue a esa tranquilad que sentía, pero antes de eso, el rostro de Bella quedo estampado en mi mente. Esa mirada… esa mirada que dirigía hacia Edward, esa mirada que indicaba que... nada sería fácil después de este momento.

* * *

Click en cajita verde & me harás feliz ;D *-*


	4. El vigilante

**__**

Los personajes conocidos por ustedes, NO ME PERTENECEN.

Salvo los que son inventados, los cuales son de mi completa autoria, al igual que la historia.

****

**_Libro de Agustín Sweet_**

**Capitulo tres**

* * *

- ¿Está muerto? - pregunto en un sollozo Chris. Siendo las primeras palabras que captó mi sentido de audio.

- ¡No seas tonta! – regaño Aphro – Solo esta inconciente.

- ¿Puede oírnos? – preguntó Ale a la señora Ponfrey.

- Es probable – respondió cansada

Aun todo seguía completamente oscuro, solo podía oír voces. Luche con mis parpados para abrirlos, hasta que un pequeño rayo de luz fue creciendo cada vez más.

- ¡Se despertó! - exclamo Ale en un alarido.

- ¡Oh, Agu! – chillo Chris a la vez que se lanzaba a mí y me abrazaba – Querido, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, ¡pensé que morías! – seguía chillando, pero estaba vez, en mi oído

- Ok, Chris, suficiente – dije desganado, me incomodaba estar en esta situación – Estoy bien.

Chris me soltó, y permitió incorporarme. Estaba nuevamente en enfermería, con la diferencia que en vez de tener a Edward observándome con cierto grado de preocupación, tenía a Ale, Chris y Aphro sentadas a mis pies. ¡Maravilloso!

- Bella no pudo venir – se dirigió Aphro a mi - Ella… ella se está ocupado de otros asuntos – la excuso

- No sé por qué no me sorprende… - masculle con voz apagada.

- Señora Ponfrey – habló Ale mirando a la mujer que yacía en el escritorio anotando quizás qué cosa - ¿Por qué se desmayó Agu?

- Creo que ustedes saben muy bien cual es la razón, cielo – respondió la señora Ponfrey un tanto molesta, sin haberse dado vuelta de su escritorio, concentrada en lo que hacía.

- Oh… - pronuncio Ale agachando la cabeza.

- El chico no está comiendo. Ese es su problema - se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación.

- Ya tengo una solución – otra voz le respondía.

- Sabes que hubiese ocupado otros medios…

Me sentía aturdido, lento. Como si todo lo que oyera lo suprimiera a los minutos después. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Me había desmayado, mientras Edward se presentaba a todos. ¡Yo me había desmayado!, y ahora estaba en la enfermería. La razón de la cual todos hablaban era porque no comía, estaba débil, y ahora venían dos personas a regañarme y tal vez a darme un castigo.

Se abrieron las puertas, y tres personas se acercaban hacia nosotros. ¡Oh, no, Dios mío! Era el trío del mal, El director Charlie, el sub director Aro y mi querido inspector Marco. Nada confortable podía resultar cuando estaban ellos tres juntos.

- ¿Cómo esta el desvalido? – pregunto el director Charlie esbozando una sonrisa.

- Perfectamente - dije lo más rápido posible – esto solo fue una traición de los nervios.

- No sigamos con los engaños, Sweet – hablo el inspector Marco con esa voz fría y tosca que siempre tenia – Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no tienen nada que ver los nervios.

- No…

- Sabemos que no estas comiendo, Agustín – pronuncio el sub-director Aro interrumpiendo mi replica - y es nuestro deber preocuparnos por ti y solucionar tu problema. ¿Podrías decirnos por qué no quieres ingerir tus alimentos diarios? No digas que es por gordura.

- Es personal – masculle mirando un vacío.

- No sigámos haciendo el rol de sicólogos, y vallamos al quid del asunto – dijo el director Charlie - Te lo pondré fácil, Agustín. No nos meteremos en tus asuntos, y a cambio, tú comerás. ¿Cómo nos fiaremos de eso? Afortunadamente un estudiante se ofreció voluntario para verificar que comas tus tres comidas diarias, mínimo. De lo contrario, tomaremos medidas drásticas – finalizo fijando su mirada en mis ojos, su voz era tranquila pero a la vez dura.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo? – pregunto el sub-director Aro

- El asunto es que empezaste con unos pequeños dolores y ahora te has desmayado, no permitiremos que pase a mayores – exclamo el inspector Marco.

- De acuerdo – respondí entre dientes, asumiendo mi derrota.

- Sabia decisión – menciono el director Charlie - Ya es hora de irnos. Que estés bien, y cuídate. Con su permiso, señoritas.

Se fueron, caminaron velozmente hasta y la puerta y se perdieron de vista.

Suspiré, pensando en el lío que me había metido. Ahora alguien, estaría vigilándome todos los días y todo el día. Seguramente ese alguien seria un Vulturis. ¡¿Dios, por qué me haces esto?! Quería salir de este lugar, llegar a mi habitación y dormir, olvidar y no pensar ni en rescatantes guapísimos, ni en nuevos compañero, ni en comida, ni en enfermería, ¡en nada! Solo dormir.

- Quiero irme – le indique a Chris para que se saliera y permitiera erguirme.

- No creo que sea lo mejor – murmuro Aphro

- Quiero irme, y punto - dije en un bramido

- ¿Qué opina usted, señora Ponfrey? – pregunto Ale

- ¿Qué importancia tiene mi opinión? Si todo lo que diga, este jovencito lo ignorara – mascullo con voz molesta y triste a la vez.

- Buen punto.

- ¡Uy! Si siempre se hace lo que mi Agu dice – me dijo Chris con rostro malévolo mientas me hacia cosquillas.

- ¡Basta, ya! – me queje entre risas

- Ok, vámonos – me indico

Chris se irguió y ayudo a levantarme. Cualquier cosa que me haya dado la señora Ponfrey había funcionado absolutamente, ahora estada todo a la normalidad.

- ¡Morirás con lo que te contaré! – manifestó Aphro emocionada mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta

- Oh, espera – le indique con la mano mientras me devolvía hacia el escritorio – Señora Ponfrey, muchísimas gracias. Me siento perfectamente, y disculpe por las molestias – manifesté dándole un leve abrazo.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Para eso estoy, y recuerda que tu salud siempre esta por encima de todo – me respondió con una calida sonrisa de abuelita. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le respondí mientras me alejaba

- En la tarde me dijiste lo mismo, y mira como terminaste – menciono a mis espaldas.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con las chicas en el vestíbulo.

- Ahora… ¡cuéntamelo todo! - ordene a Aphro

- Chris, por favor, ponte detrás de Agu por si le da otro desmayo - se rió Aphro.

- Ja-ja-já, ¡Dime rápido! - ordene desesperado, su rostro me decía que era algo bueno.

- Pues… cuando te desmayaste… Adivina quien bajo de la tarima y fue corriendo hacia ti para saber que te había sucedido. – finalizó con un susurro. Los ojos de Aphro delataron el nombre

- Oh, Dios mío – dije en un grito ahogado.

- ¡Si! ¡fue él! Hubieses visto el rostro de Edward cuando te recogió del suelo. – Aphro se reía estruendosamente – Juro que no sabía qué hacer, si preocuparme por ti o apreciar tal figura que estaba al frente mío.

Lo que Aphro decía no podía ser cierto, ¡no podía! Las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en mi mente, Edward corriendo a través de la multitud para llegar hasta mí, y luego tomarme en sus brazos… nuevamente. La sola idea de pensar en que nuevamente estuve entre esos fuertes y calidos brazos, hacia latir ferozmente mi corazón.

- ¡Dios, Agu! Estas completamente rojo – se burlo Chris – Parece que a alguien le interesa Edward.

- ¿Otro más para tu colección, Agu? – pregunto Ale riéndose de mi rostro.

- ¡No es gracioso! – dije molesto mientras subía los escalones.

- Ok, perdón, Agu – murmuro Chris – ¿Y tu de que te burlas, Aphro? Vi claramente como se te caía la baba cuando bajaba Jasper – se burlo

- ¿Y tu? Parecías una loca gritándole a Emmett, ¡descarada! – encaro Aphro a Chris

- Es verdad, son unas Hotties, o sea calientes – dijo Ale, anunciando una nueva palabra suya. Ale tiene el afán de inventar palabras en ingles.

- ¡¿Con que cara Alexandra, por favor?! – hablo Aphro en un alarido mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

- Todos se dieron cuenta de que no le quitaste los ojos encima al profesor Carlisle, ¡debería darte vergüenza! – se burlo Chris.

- Excuse me, hace tiempo que perdí la vergüenza con ustedes.

Ya habíamos llegado al segundo piso, y nos dirigíamos a la próxima escalera.

- ¿Se fijaron a quien miró Bella? – pregunto Aphro intrigada

Esa pregunta produjo un apretón en mi abdomen. Sabia la respuesta, pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarla.

- La verdad, no me fijé – respondió Ale

- Debe de haberlos mirado a todos, como siempre – exclamo Chris.

- Tienes razón – murmuro Aphro.

- Hablando de todos, ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? – pregunte confuso

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar al tercer piso.

- Adelantaron la hora de recreación - me informo Ale, refiriéndose a la hora que el internado nos imponía para permanecer afuera, al aire libre. Así le darían tiempo a la familia Cullen para que termine de instalarse.

Llegamos al tercer piso y nos dirigimos por el pasillo que daba a la torre sur.

- Hablando de la familia Cullen… miren quienes están ahí – indicó Aphro hacia delante.

Levante la vista, estaban los nuevos estudiantes llevando sus maletas hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Edward se dirigía al dormitorio uno, que quedaba al frente del dormitorio cinco, que resultaba ser el mío. ¡No, por dios! Lo último que necesitaba era toparme con él.

- Vayamos a su habitación - les manifesté a las chicas – Por favor.

- Está bien – acepto Aphro disimulando una risa.

Doblamos hacia la izquierda, que daba hacia las habitaciones dos, tres y cuatro, las cuales eran las habitaciones de mujeres. Pudimos ver entrar a Rosalie y a Alice entrar a la habitación tres, habitación que el pertenecía a Mel, y al estar a solo unos metros de la habitación cuatro, la cual era de las chicas, una voz sonó detrás de nosotros

-¡Hey! – sonó esa musical voz y comenzaron a oírse pasos que se acercaban a nosotros. ¡Trágame tierra! - ¿Cómo te sientes, Agu? – preguntó, con su voz tan seductora que me provoco soltar un suspiro.

Todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentí nuevamente mareos, las ideas se mezclaban, lo único que tenía claro, era que no podía responderle. Le di un golpe con el codo a Chris, de forma que entendiera que hablara por mi, afortunadamente capto la idea y entre a toda prisa a la habitación. Al entrar, pegué mi oído en la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

- Está mucho mejor – respondió Chris un tanto nerviosa – Pero en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesto a hablar. Se agradece tu atención y bienvenido a este internado.

- Gracias – mencionó, con voz apagada – Nos vemos – se despidió.

Hubo una disputa en mi interior, una parte quería salir corriendo a buscarle y decirle gracias, pero la otra deseaba que Edward desapareciera.

Las chicas entraron, todas mirándome con expresión burlesca. Preferí callar. Subimos las escaleras del dormitorio, y al llegar al piso de las camas, nos encontramos con Bella. Estaba sentada en su cama hablando por teléfono.

- Los quiero en una hora. Sí, a nombre de Charlie Swan – hablaba con voz imperiosa. Nos miro, y una sonrisa se produjo en su rostro – Debo irme, hasta luego – colgó – Con que ya estas bien – me dijo despectiva – Perfecto.

- Así es, y gracias por aparecerte por enfermería – manifesté sarcástico – Pero no te preocupes, no noté tu ausencia.

- ¿Disculpa? Deberías agradecerme

- ¿Agradecerte de qué? – respondí enarcando las cejas

- Alguien debía encargarse de que Charlie pensara en algo mejor que en llenarte de sicólogos y nutricionistas – menciono desdeñosa, sacando en cara lo que había hecho. Pero si creía que se lo agradecería, estaba completamente loca – Y alguien debía encargarse de mandar a pedir nuestros trajes para el baile de esta noche.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confuso.

- ¡Un baile! – chillaron al unísono Aphro y Chris mientras se tomaban de las manos y saltaban de felicidad.

- ¿A celebración de qué? – pregunto emocionada Ale.

- Un baile de bienvenida, para ustedes saben quienes. En estos momentos deben estar repartiendo las invitaciones - respondió Bella – Y acabo de hablar con la agencia de Alondra para que en una hora mas nuestros ropajes estén aquí – termino, refiriéndose a la agencia de su modista, la cual era extraordinariamente buena.

- Oh, Bella, eres lo máximo – aduló Aphro.

- Lo sé – pronuncio Bella, fijo su vista en mí, su mirada hablaba y decía: "¿Ves todo lo que hago por ti?" Pero a mi a mi no me engañaba, hacia falta muchísimos más para que me hiciera olvidar todo lo que vi aquella noche.

- A todo esto… ¿qué hora es? – pregunté sintiéndome totalmente desconectado.

- Son las cinco y veinte minutos - respondió Bella mirando su lujoso reloj de muñeca – Aun nos quedan dos horas para arreglarnos

- Pues creo que será mejor que me dirija a mi cuarto – emití en un suspiro.

- Ok, ve – se despidió Bella fríamente.

- Nos vemos, Agu – dijo Ale.

- Ponte bien guapo, para tu sabes quien – me indicó Chris entre risitas.

- Dios, esto era justamente lo que necesitábamos – exclamo Aphro.

Baje velozmente las escaleras, y salí del dormitorio. Caminé por el aun vacío pasillo con la mente en blanco, realmente no quería pensar en nada que no fuera tomar una estimulante tina con agua caliente. Sin embargo, al pasar por el correo, que estaba al lado de la confitería, una voz me llamo.

- ¡Agustín! Tienes una carta – me giré para ver quien decía mi nombre, y era Lissa, la chica del correo.

Me acerqué a ella, sorprendido. Hace tiempo que no llegaba carta alguna para mí.

- Es de dirección… ¡uy! – exclamó, matando toda esperanza sobre que fuera de mi madre.

- Oh… que alentador – masculle desganado.

La cogí, y me alejé arrastrando los pies. Mientras caminaba, la curiosidad me ganó y fui abriendo lentamente el sobre, hasta abrirlo completamente, saqué el papel que se hallaba dentro y la ley.

_Señorito Sweet:_

_Cumplo con informarle que a las siete con diez minutos, lo estará esperando en el segundo piso la persona asignada para vigilar sus comidas diarias, empezando por esta noche._

_Agradeciendo su atención, le desea una grata tarde_

_Gianna Coppeni – Secretaria_

Fantástico, un Vulturis me estará vigilando todo el baile. Una sensación de aprensión me invadió, pensar en que así me sentiría todos los días hizo dolerme la cabeza fuertemente.

Fui con una completa desgana a buscar una toalla a la habitación de mantención que s ubicaba al lado del correo. Al cogerla, me encamine a toda prisa a mi dormitorio, ya no daba más. Entre, fui a mi guardarropa y saqué una bata. Al llegar a la puerta del baño me detuve a pensar lo tranquilo que era estar en mi dormitorio, con su forma cuadrada, sus paredes pintadas de un blanco hueso, con los cinco roperos juntos, obviamente el mío era el mas grande, y con mi tocador personal, al fijarme en la escalera espiral que se ubicaba al medio de la habitación, me hizo pensar que así se encontraba mi mente en estos momentos, dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

Finalmente, entre al baño, y encendí la tina y espere que se llenara; mientras tanto iba desnudándome. Al sacarme la polera, me mire al espejo, realmente el subdirector Aro tenía razón al decir que no podía tener como razón decir que estaba gordo, mi físico no era de un atleta pero estaba todo bien puesto y sujeto. Miré mi curvada cintura, y me hizo recordad a mamá, ella siempre decía que había nacido con cintura de mujer, y a veces pensaba lo mismo, puesto a que una vez estuvimos comparando nuestras cinturas con las chicas, y nos percatamos de yo tenia mas que ellas, excepto por bella, por supuesto.

Eché un vistazo a la tina y ya estaba a un nivel moderado. Termine por quitarme la ropa que me quedaba y me metí.

- ¡Ah! – gemí al primer contacto de mi cuerpo con el agua caliente, lentamente me fui acostumbrando a la temperatura, entregándome a la paz que me entregaba.

Pude ver el vapor que emergía del agua, nublándome la vista y dejándome en un mundo gris donde mi mente vagaba y se perdía con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Agu? ¿Estas ahí dentro? ¿Te encuentras bien? - alguien hablo detrás de la puerta. Fueron las palabras que me hicieron volver a la realidad, erguí la cabeza, el agua ya estaba tibia, comenzando a enfriarse. Algo me dijo que había estado arto tiempo metido en la tina. Me levante rápidamente y salí. Me sequé con la toalla y me puse la bata. Enseguida, abrí la puerta para ver quien preguntaba mi nombre.

- ¿Si? – dije al abrir la puerta del baño y fijarme en la persona que hablaba. Era Alec, un compañero de habitación. Un Vulturis.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpo mirando al suelo, permitiéndome ver su cabellera del color de un capuchino – Deduje que estabas tú en el baño, y como no salías, pensé que debía asegurarme de que estabas bien – termino, hablando con voz tiritona.

- Ah, pues estoy bien. – respondí lo mas normal posible.

- Y… creo que llego algo para ti, me tome la molestia de dejarlo en tu cama – menciono aun mirando al suelo. Su nerviosismo hizo avergonzarme un poco. Alec era distinto al resto de los Vulturis. Siempre he creído que él solo esta ahí porque su padre, el sub. director Aro o su hermana Jane, lo obligan. Creo que si me hicieran escoger a alguien para hacerlo mi amigo, lo escogería a él.

- Debe ser mi traje para el baile. Eres un amor - manifesté moviéndole sus cabellos con la mano.

- De nada

- Iras, ¿cierto? – era algo obvio, ya que tenía puesto su traje

- Creo que sí – respondió entrecortadamente.

- Pues ahí te veo. Espero que me invites a bailar una canción ¿eh? – bromeé.

Levanto su rostro, y me miro con sus ojos de azul profundo, que cada vez que los miraba, hacían sumergirme en un mar. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y se mordía un labio.

- ¡Hey! No sé que rumores habrán de mí, pero la gente no termina congelada al verme a los ojos – dije entre una risa. Sonrió. – Ahora, si me permites, me iré a cambiar. Algo me dice que estoy un tanto atrasado – Ya no podía hacer más por él.

Me aleje de él y subí velozmente la escalera espiral. Al llegar al segundo piso, observe el paquete que había en mi cama. Fui casi corriendo hasta el y lo abrí.

Era una camisa blanca, una chaqueta sin manga negra, corbata negra, y un pantalón de tela a rayas blanca, terminadas en pitillos. Estaba precioso, decidí vestirlo inmediatamente. Vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesilla, indicaba las siete. ¡Dios! Tenía diez minutos para estar listo y bajar al segundo piso. ¡Era imposible! Decidí que no había tiempo para bajar al baño a cambiarme y debía cambiarme aquí mismo, arriesgándome que alguien subiera.

Afortunadamente, nadie subió, baje a saltos y me dirigí al tocador, me aplique lo mas rápido un poco de base y un poco de mascara, un arreglín a mis cabellos, y perfume. Volé hacia la puerta, y corrí hacia las escaleras, apartando a toda la gente que se cruzaba. Baje a todo prisa por las escalas y unos de mis pies me traiciono, tropecé, trate de estabilizarme pero era inútil, mi mente ya había creado la imagen de mi cara en el suelo. Lancé un leve grito mientras caía y calle cuando sentí un par de brazos fuerte sosteniéndome de los hombros.

- Llegas exactamente doce minutos tarde – masculló esa voz que deseaba no escuchar.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunte totalmente incrédulo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerza que esto solo fuera un sueño, y que aun yo estaba durmiendo en la tina, donde mi única preocupación era respirar.

* * *

Con mucho amor para CCC :P

_Cajita verde, ¿cierto?_


	5. Miedo al amar

**_Los personajes conocidos por ustedes, NO ME PERTENECEN._**Salvo los que son inventados, los cuales son de mi completa autoria, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**_Libro de Agustín Sweet_**

**Capitulo cuatro**

- Valla, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a sostenerte – mencionó Edward dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – pregunte entrecortadamente.

- Esperar por ti – respondió en un susurro. Su fresco aliento inundo mis fosas nasales.

- ¿Para qué? – insistí, mirando tontamente sus ojos color verde musgo. Lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno.

- Pues, soy tú vigilante – explico lentamente, articulando cada palabra – es eso lo que hacen, vigilar y esperar.

Debía estar de broma. ¿Por qué tenia que ser él precisamente? Cualquier otro, ¡cualquiera! Pero tuvo que ser él. ¡Dios, si es esto un castigo, perdóname! Y a los segundos me di cuenta que aun seguía en sus brazos.

- ¿¡Qué!? - chille al momento que me separé de él bruscamente – Es un chiste, ¿cierto?

- Si fuera un chiste no estaría acá – masculló sarcástico levantando las cejas. ¡Se veía tan sexy! – Eh… ¿vamos? Creo que estamos un poco atrasados.

- Ok… - mencioné con una voz apenas audible. Aun no asimilaba lo que sucedía.

Forcé a mis piernas moverse, sentía todo el cuerpo rígido. Bajé y di un leve tropiezo. Torpe, torpe, torpe, ¡mil veces torpe!

- ¿Es necesario que te lleve de la mano? – pregunto mordiéndose un labio para aguantar reírse.

- No… - sentía un nudo en la garganta, un calor me invadió mis mejillas, por lo que suponía que estaban rojas. No podía girar la mirada hacia él, realmente no podía. Mis uñas estaban incrustadas en la palma, mis piernas tiritaban a cada paso que daba y un extraño dolor se generaba en mi abdomen, como cosquillas, ¿será esto a lo que llaman tener mariposas en el estomago? Esto iba de mal en peor…

Al caminar como un zombie hasta las escaleras que nos llevarían al primer piso, observé a dos sombras escondidas en un rincón, levante ligeramente la cabeza y pude ver la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Aphrodite y a su lado los sucios cabellos negros ondulados de Bartholomeo, más bien llamado por nosotros como "zarigüeya", Aphro debía de estar encargándose de la "diversión" para el baile. Bartholomeo era nuestro proveedor de productos, ya sea cigarrillos, alcohol, o porros. Dios sabrá de donde los consigue. Impedí que Edward viera a Aphro con él, ya que no te traería buena fama si te vinculaban con él. Nosotros solo lo ocupábamos para asuntos puntuales. El internado nadie le tomaba gran atención, siempre ha sido un rechazado y continuadas veces me he preguntado de cómo un chico como él puede estar en este lugar. Su persona completa era totalmente decadente.

Bajamos por las escaleras, yo al lado de Edward, estando hombro con hombro apegados. Derepente él habló.

- Por cierto… ese chaqueta se te ve… linda – expreso, su voz delató que dudaba en decirlo. Las cosquillas aumentaron provocándome responder con un quejido.

- Gracias…

Entonces le miré, y pude apreciar sus ropas. Vestía elegantemente un terno negro, con camisa y corbata verde, que hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos. Le quede mirando por un buen rato, desviando cada dos segundos la mirada hacia sus ojos por si me descubría, moría si se llegara a dar cuenta. No faltó mucho para que se pudiese oir los estrépitos del vestíbulo

- ¡Oh, Edward, por fin llegas! – Exclamo el director Charlie al acercarse a nosotros.- Por favor, acompáñame – menciono arrebatándolo de mi lado. Su ausencia dejo un frío en mi hombro.

Me adentré en el salón, estaba todo decorado con globos y cintas, en la tarima estaba escrita con letras gigantescas la palabra "bienvenidos". Todo el mundo se encontraba ahí, rodeando a los invitados de honor que se ubicaban en el centro de la multitud.

- Llegas tarde, Agu – me avispó Chris.

- Me quede dormido – enuncié tocándome la cabeza con una mano, que ya estaba un poco relajada. - Chris, debo decirte algo – confesé con voz nerviosa.

- Oh, querido, dime – menciono tomándome de las manos.

- Alejémonos un poco – le indique. Nos movimos unos metros del gentío para conversar tranquilos. - Edward será mi vigilante – murmure con voz baja, la cara me ardía ferozmente.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – expresó en un grito chillón.

- ¡Nada de maravilloso! – repliqué con voz fuerte – acabo de sentir las mariposas…

Chris se llevo las manos a su boca, totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto indecisa

- ¡Claro que es malo! – emití en un sollozo, los ojos comenzaban a picarme – Chris, soy el príncipe de hielo, _no puedo_ sentir esto, va en contra de mi naturaleza y… ¡creo que no podré con el! Juro que me supera – manifesté, estallando en lágrimas. Me aferré en su hombro para ahogar mis sollozos.

- Ay, cariño, lo que pasa es que te estas enamorando… por primera vez – me consolaba mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos – es normal que te sientas así…

- ¡Pero Chris! No quiero seguir sintiéndome así, ¡si vieras como me comporto cuando estoy con él! Como un completo imbécil – golpeé el hombro de Chris con rabia, espero que no le haya dolido tanto.

- ¡Aquí están! ¿Qué…? – escuche la voz de Aphro a mis espaldas - ¿Sucede algo, corazón? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, nada – tranquilicé – nada que un par de porros no solucione – sonreí, las chicas no merecían verme así, ya había provocado suficientes problemas por hoy.

- Pues eso está todo solucionado – dijo con cara picara – me acabo de encargar de eso. Ando cargada – bromeo.

- Genial

- ¿Todavía no comienza esto? – preguntó Aphro aburrida – Pues lo que es yo, me iré a buscar un vaso de champagne. ¿alguien se me une?

- Yo – respondí con la voz más alentadora que pude. Decidí que por ahora debía tragarme todo lo que sentía y fingir por un par de horas. Ya habría tiempo de desahogarme en mi habitación. Lo que es ahora, el príncipe de hielo debía entrar a escena digno como tal.

- Y yo – respondió Chris.

- Vamos – ordeno Aphro

Caminamos tomados de la mano, hasta que pillamos a un garzón.

- Quiero tres, por favor – ordeno Aphro.

Saqué delicadamente una copa, al igual como lo hizo Chris y Aphro.

- ¿Por qué brindaremos? – pregunto ansiosa Chris

- Brindemos por esta noche, que dará inicio a nuevas experiencias en el internado – manifestó Aphro levantando su copa, con el rostro excitado.

- Salud – dijo Chris levantando igualmente su copa, desviaba su mirada hacia mí insegura de mi reacción.

- Salud… - alcé mi copa y disimule una sonrisa. No me costó tanto como creía.

Juntamos nuestras copas, las hicimos sonar y las bebimos de una vez. Fue placentero sentir el agrio sabor de la ginebra bajar por mi garganta, dejando en ella las ganas de más.

Los tres nos miramos, y a cada uno se le formaba una leve sonrisa divertida en el rostro, cuando ya no aguantamos, los tres preguntamos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Otra?

Reímos, mientras buscábamos con la mirada a otro garzón. Chris levantó la mano para llamar a uno. Cuando se encontraba a tan solo unos metros una voz habló.

- No les sirva aun – ordenó una voz seca, amargada. Los tres nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba y era nada menos que de Jane, la líder Vulturis - ¿No saben que hay que esperar a que se comience el baile para beber del champagne? – se dirigió a nosotros y nos habló tal y como si les estuviese hablando a niñatos – Por favor, traten de comportarse por esta vez. Y tu… - de dirigió al garzón con esa mirada penetrante que tanto la caracterizaba - agradece que no le informaré de esto a mi padre.

Callamos, cada uno pensando en un insulto en que decirle, pero el director Charlie nos facilito todo al oír sus palabras.

- …Y es por eso que damos por comenzado este baile - finalizo y comenzaron los aplausos seguidos por la música.

- Pues como veras, Jane. Creo que esto acaba de comenzar – insinuó Aphro con voz burlona.

- Así que, ¿por qué no mueves ese escaso traserito que tienes y que tapas con esa horrenda falda que llevas puesta? Enserio, si quieres, yo te hubiese prestado mi pijama, es mil veces mejor que andar con eso – se mofo Chris, con voz malvada.

- ¡Ya pues! No oigo esos gastados tacones sonar, un, dos, un, dos. Anda a molestar a otro lado, ¿quieres? – mandé haciendo sonar mis dedos.

Notamos como Jane luchaba por no desmoronarse. Fuimos buenos, y nos volteamos para darle la espalda y caminamos hacia el garzón, que seguía parado como tonto espectando todo.

Sacamos nuevas copas y las bebimos, esta vez, el brindis fue por haber puesto nuevamente en su lugar a Jane, pero mientras bebía, pensé en Alec y en por qué le tuvo que haber tocado una hermana como ella. Si Jane no existiese, las cosas podrían ser tan distintas entre los dos…

- Ya están los borrachines… - emitió Bella en un suspiro

- Bella, si empezamos a hablar de borrachos, discúlpame, pero sales perdiendo – rió Ale quien se encontraba a su lado.

Bella dio un ligero empujo a Ale, luego, se acerco hacia Aphro con gesto serio.

- ¿Cómo te fue con la **zarigüeya**? – pregunto.

- De maravilla – exclamó – cinco porros y dos frascos de licor del diablo.

- Perfecto - expreso Bella satisfecha.

- Quiero fumarme mi porro ahora, hace días que ansío uno – confesó Ale.

- Tranquila – indico Bella – Esperemos a que la gente de disperse. Por mientras, iré a vaciar un frasco al ponche. Ale y Aphro, acompáñenme – ordeno

Las tres se encaminaron hacia el mesón de los licores. Mientras tanto, Chris y yo nos sentamos para apreciar la música, la cual por unos momentos calló, y la gente comenzó a expandirse hacia los lados, formando un círculo.

Me paré para ver de qué se trataba todo esto. En el centro, se ubicaba Alice con el profesor Carlisle, ambos estaban en posición de baile.

La música volvió a sonar, y los bailarines iniciaron su baile. Era un vals ingles, y Alice puso sus manos en los hombros de su padre y éste sus manos en la cintura de ella. Comenzaron con el típico "un dos tres", ambos eran muy elegantes al moverse. Al estribillo de la canción, el profesor levantó a Alice de la cintura, dejándola en el aire. Alice alzó las manos y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas. Varios aplaudieron, incluso Chris, inmediatamente le dirigí una mirada amenazadora y bajo los brazos. Luego, el profesor la bajó y el tomo a ella de una mano para que diera un par de giros, el rostro de felicidad de Alice ilumino el salón. Cada paso era tan excesivamente perfecto como ellos.

Afortunadamente, la música cambió, y paso a un fox-trop y varios se unieron a la pista. No lo pensé dos antes de hablarle a Chris.

- Bailemos – dije decidido, no esperé a que me respondiera y le tomé la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista.

Llegamos, y pude sentir las miradas que se regían a nosotros. No me importó, y empezamos a bailar. Dimos varios giros, saltamos, etc. Pero las miradas rápidamente se desviaban hacia Alice. Un leve sentimiento de rabia empezó a expandirse en mi interior. Miré hacia el público y nadie tenia su mirada puesta en nosotros, excepto alguien… Edward se ubicaba a unos cinco metros de mí, estaba al lado de su hermano Emmett y tenía su mirada fija en nosotros; en nosotros no, tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Las mariposas aparecieron nuevamente, desviando toda mi atención de la música, todos mis sentidos se dirigían hacia esa persona que me observaba. Intercambiamos por varios segundos la mirada, hasta que una sonrisa afloro de sus labios.

- ¡Agu, muévete! ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Chris moviéndome el hombro.

- ¿Ah? – emití abobado

- ¿Aló? Llamando a Agu, estamos en medio de un baile

Abrí de par en par los ojos, avispado. Me percaté de que estaba inmóvil en medio de la pista de baile, y de que varios me observaban, algunos mofándose. Me desesperé, mis nervios me traicionaron y no pude moverme. Luché para levantar un pie, pero lo tenía adormecido. Pero finalmente lo logré y me lleve a Chris lejos de ahí. La gente se aparto para darnos paso y caminamos hasta donde se ubicaban las demás chicas

- ¡Hey, Agu! ¿Qué onda? – preguntó Aphro - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Hiciste el ridículo – menciono Bella levantando el mentón.

- ¿Por qué no bailaste tan fabulosamente como lo haces siempre? – preguntó incrédula Ale

- ¡Ya, déjenlo! – se quejo Chris - ¿No ven que está débil, no ha comido nada en toda la noche.

- Oh, es cierto. Deberías comer algo, Agu – murmuro Aphro arrepentida.

- No. Quiero un vaso de ponche – ordené. La voz sonaba como si estuviese en estado de sonámbulo.

- Pero no tienes nada en el estomago, y le vertimos todo el frasco de licor del diablo – informó Ale, exaltada

- Quiero un vaso de ponche – insistí tozudo.

- Bueno, bueno. Si el chico quiere tomar. Que tome – hablo Bella con voz cansada – Aquí tienes – me ofreció un vaso.

Lo cogí y lo bebí de una vez. Al tragarlo, sentí que mi estomago lo devolvía, pero lo forcejee para que lo mantuviera adentro.

Un pitido llego a mis oídos que me hizo doler la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, hasta que Aphro hablo.

- Agu, nosotras vamos al baño, espéranos, ¿vale? – su voz la escuche un tanto distorsionada. Asentí, no estaría nada de mal estar un rato a solas. Abrí los ojos, y todo se movía, todo estaba borroso. Al ver que las chicas se alejaron, decidí en caminar a un lugar estable donde afirmarme.

No pensé que me iba a costar tanto desplazarme, con cada paso, me tambaleaba. ¡Dios, no podía estar haciendo efecto el ponche tan luego! No, esto no podía estar pasando. Una desesperación tremenda de estar ahora en mi cuarto me invadió, me lleve las manos al cabello y me los tire fuerte, quizás de esa forma reaccionaba, sin embargo no sentía nada.

Mi respiración se agitaba, y una presión en el pecho me inquietó. Mi mirada se desviaba a todos lados, buscando algo en que me pudiese sostener.

Una voz masculina me habló, me sobresalté, me giré pero no pude dirigir la mirada hacia él

- Debes comer, ahora – dijo una voz inflexible

Traté de fijar la mirada en él, pero mis ojos no me hacían caso, al final, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder centrar la mirada.

Edward se encontraba al frente mío, su mirada era severa, tenía el rostro rígido, como si estuviese enfadado.

- Lárgate – le indiqué. Ahora mi voz no temblaba, y ya no sentía el cosquilleo, lo único que afloraba mis palabras hacia él era molestia, irritación y una gran rabia. Mi mente generó imágenes que me inundaron de cólera.

- No me iré. Mi obligación es estar pendiente de que comas – menciono, con voz inexorable.

- ¿te propongo un trato? – le propuse exasperado – Comeré cuando te vea a cien metros míos, ¿te parece? – mi lengua comenzaba a dormirse, provocando que me costara pronunciar palabra.

- Eso no me asegura que comerás – se quejó

- Pues me importa un comino que te asegure algo – me reí chusco – pero te quiero lejos, ¿me entiendes? LEJOS, fuera de mi vista – le indiqué con todo el coraje que había dentro de mí, sin embargo ni yo entendía algunas frases que decía.

- Creo que estás un poco ebrio – me encaró fulminándome con la mirada.

- Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para decirte que me desagrada totalmente tu compañía, ¿por qué no te vas donde tu perfecta familia? Comprende que me enferma tu presencia. – grité con voz fuerte, mas de una persona debe haber escuchado. Una mezcla de todo había en mi interior, sentía que algo iba a estallar en cualquier momento, pero no quería que él estuviese presente. Por lo que di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Sentí una calida mano en mi hombro que me daba vuelta. Reaccione en coger un vaso con algo que se posaba en el mesón para defenderme.

- ¡Suéltame! – chille mientras le lancé el contenido del vaso.

No me di el tiempo de fijarme en cómo había quedado su ropa o su cara y me marché. Corrí hacia la puerta que daba hacia el exterior. Al salir, choqué con alguien, ese alguien era Chris.

- ¡Ay! Fíjate por donde… ¡Agu! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó exasperada,

- ¡Chris! Necesito un porro, por favor – supliqué.

- Oh, calma. Aquí tengo el mío – indico mientras sacaba un bulto de su bolsillo

- Ten…

- Debes hacérmelo tú… creo que el ponche me hizo un poco mal – le interrumpí con la voz exaltada.

- Ok, Ok, Pero cálmate, me pones nerviosa – se quejo – Venga, vamos más allá.

Nos encaminamos hacia la arboleda que daba a la laguna. Chris me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a andar. Decidimos sentarnos en una banca, y Chris comenzó a armar el porro. Al terminarlo me lo pasó junto con un encendedor.

- Ahora, necesito que me dejes solo – le pedí en un quejido.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor! Chris…

- Como digas. – finalizó molesta.

Se alejo con paso rápido, mientras yo trataba de prender el encendedor. No pude, mis dedos no obedecían mis órdenes, estaban dormidos. Una rabia me embargo totalmente y tiré lejos el porro con el encendedor, a la vez que emití un estruendoso grito de cólera.

No podía sentir nada que no fuera rabia, rabia por Edward, rabia por mi mismo, rabia con todo el mundo…

Un no muy bonito sonido surgió de mi abdomen, y un dolor insoportable me invadió, me tiré al suele y me retorcí del dolor. Aferraba mis manos a mi estómago para que cediera, pero el dolor aumentaba. Algo dentro de mí quería salir, y debía buscar un lugar donde depositarlo. Me arrastre un par de metros buscando un lugar donde expulsar mis fluidos estomacales. Inicié a introducir mis dedos a mi boca pero me detuve al oír unos ruidos acercándose. Callé. Esperando descifrar de quien se trataba.

Después de unos momentos, reconocí la excitada voz de Aphrodite

- Aquí nadie nos verá – susurró

- No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento – habló la otra persona. Dudé, pero al fin descubrí que esa voz fría pertenecía a Demetri.

- Ahora, mi amor, bésame. Bésame como no me has besado en todo este tiempo – ordenó, Aphrodite.

Lo siguiente que escuche fueron sonidos de choques de labios y de ligeros gemidos, gemidos que me retumbaron en los tímpanos hasta que se perdieron en una absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Sebi te matare. Juro que te asesinare ¬¬ xD

Bueeeno este es el fin del PRIMER libro u_u chananaaaaaaachananaaaaaaa (8) el libro mas cul de la vida pq es de Agus & yo adoro a ese personaje ;D Luego se viene el de Aphrodite, que por lo que se ve, no la pasa nada de mal la cabrita... CHAN!

Este cap. va dedicado con mucho amor a CCC! a ver si le subimos el animo con lo de la **zarigüeya **dakdsdjsak :B

Lo bueno es que todos estan bien ^^ los quiero mucho!!

Cajita verde ;D (Verde, verde.. que te quiero verde (?) dsads o_o XD)


	6. II Secretos

_Los personajes conocidos por ustedes, **NO ME PERTENECEN**._Salvo los que son inventados, los cuales son de mi completa autoria, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**_Libro de Aphrodite Stewart_**

**Capitulo uno**

- Te amo- me repetía con una voz cargada de lujuria.

- ¡OH, cállate! –masculle contra sus labios, mientras me posicionaba con fiereza sobre ellos

-Maldición, Aphrodite… - si continuaba hablando, le partiría esa hermosa boca suya.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – le regañe.

Y allí continuaron los juegos. Sus manos me rodearon atrayéndome más a él.

Me empujo contra la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello. Yo no hacia más que gemir ¡Es que maldición! El conocía el punto exacto, conocía mi límite, el punto de frenesí, de locura. Me conocía mejor que yo misma.

- ¿Aquí y ahora, amor? – preguntó apartándose de mi cuello.

- ¿No era que no habías esperado tanto por este momento? – le pregunté con malicia

- No es gracioso, Aphrodite. No creo que esto sea lo correcto, yo…

- Siempre lo correcto. Este no eres tú. ¡Esto de ser de los niños buenos, te ha cambiado completamente!- señalé, exasperada.

- ¿A mi? ¡Por favor! Tus 'amiguitas' si que te han hecho cambiar – dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Ahora odias a mis 'amiguitas'? Bueno, quizás si las odias… Aunque no me queda claro luego de la sesión de 'masajes' que tuviste con Agustín - ¡Infeliz!

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó, poniéndose tenso.

- Es una respuesta bastante fácil. Fue Agus quien me lo dijo. Debería mandarte al infierno…

- No podrías aunque quisieras – me dijo riendo

- ¿Es chistoso esto?

- Créeme que es lo más gracioso que he escuchado hoy. Por lo menos.

- Eres infantil, inmaduro e idiota. ¿Lo sabias?

- Si, soy todo eso. Y así es como me amas – su expresión cambió completamente. Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, y besó mis labios con ternura. Ya no estaba esa lujuria que había manifestado segundos antes.

Eso me había enamorado de él. Su ternura. Además de su perseverancia, su fidelidad y compromiso ante sus ideales, su sinceridad… cosa que valoraba por sobre todo.

- Si, así es como te amo-admití. Rodee su cuello, y lo atraje hacia mi, para besarlo.

Nuestro beso se intensifico, y mis manos recorrieron ansiosas los contornos se su pecho, haciendo que se le escaparan varios gemidos. Por lo cual yo solo sonreí

- Amor... – me advirtió

- ¡shut up! – y no volvió a hablar.

Continúo nuestro beso, y sus manos subieron el vestido que llevaba hasta mi cintura, para luego dejarme contra la pared más cercana. Mis manos ansiosas no se dejaron esperar y llegaron a donde estaban sus pantalones, para tratar de bajarlos rápidamente.

Los desabroche, y mientras empezaba a bajarlos, sus manos me frenaron. Levantó mi rostro a su altura para que sus labios hambrientos no dejaran espacio libre en mi boca. Nuestro beso estaba cargado de amor y pasión. La mezcla perfecta.

No me importaba si nos llegaban a descubrir, no me importaba si nos llegaba a ver Bella o cualquiera de las divas, el director o algún miembro de su familia, los Vulturis. Yo quería ser uno con Demetri. Lo necesitaba muchísimo más que al aire.

Aunque mis planes fallaron en el momento en el cual se aparto bruscamente de mi, y yo enfoque la mirada en la sombra que se encontraba tirada en el piso. ¡Mierda!.

- ¡Shh…! - dije aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Baje mi falda como pude y trate de alejarme de Demetri, para alcanzar a Agustín.

- Detente en este preciso instante – murmuró en mi oído- No sacaras nada con ir a verle. Absolutamente nada

- ¡OH claro! ¡¡Tú ni te imaginas!! Si el le dice algo a Bella de que estábamos haciendo esto... yo... yo…

- Escúchame- me dejo frente a él – Solo comprobemos quien es… Probablemente este borracho y luego no recuerde ni quien es… ¿Lo ves? - vimos como nuestro observante se arrastraba, en un claro estado de borrachera.

- Pero y...

- ¡Agus! ¡Aguus! - escuchamos unos gritos, los cuales pude identificar perfectamente. Ellos provenían de los labios de Chris.

- Es Chris… ¿lo ves? Seguro nos vio-mi temor se acrecentaba cada segundo un poco más.

- Solo calma…-tomó mi mano, y me miró- ¿Qué más da si se enteran?

- ¡Tú estás loco! Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de los nuestro y…

- Pero si son tus amigos deberían entender…

- ¿Quieres empezar una discusión ahora? Pues créeme que no estoy para escuchar tus alegatos ni nada. - le interrumpí

- Aphrodite…

- No. Lo mejor será que me marche y tú sigas tu camino, ¿está bien? - Demetri lograba sacarme pronto de mis casillas.

Caminé a largas zancadas y refunfuñando, para encontrarme con mi querida amiga.

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? - me cuestionó Chris, mientras se acercaba a mi.

- Estaba ocupada… - susurré en su oído

-¡Sucia! - rió por lo bajo.- No preguntare que hacías… Mis pobre oídos virginales no quieren saber nada.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- le atajé

- ¿Haz visto a Agus? - su expresión paso de la alegría a la preocupación- Lo he estado buscando pero aun no se nada de él.

- Yo te acompaño a buscarlo -le señale.

Caminamos a través del patio, y nada. Sugerí que fuésemos por donde Demetri y yo nos encontrábamos y allí estaba. ¡No puede ser! ¿Nos habrá visto? ¡Dios, Dios!

- Agus está en un estado deplorable- dijo Chris, simulando horror-Vamos antes de que algún Vulturi nos acuse… ya veo a Demetri o Jane acercándose… agrr ¡soplones! - alegó Chris. Tomamos a nuestro amigo, aunque fue una tarea entre fácil y difícil. El lado simple se basaba en… ¡Lo poco que pesaba este niño! Me sorprendía lo delgado que se encontraba… Y el difícil, era porque nuestro estado no estaba muy lejano al de él. Me sentía un 'poco' mareada.

- Chicas… - nos dijo alguien a nuestra espalda. Yo fui la primera en voltearme y me encontré con la inquisidora mirada de Alec.

- Tú… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunté

- Yo solo… ¿Necesitan ayuda? Si quieren puedo llevar a Agustín a su cuarto sin que nadie se entere- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Podremos confiar en ti?-dijo Chris, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo… le tengo un gran…ca-cariño a Agus. Él es …bueno… yo no lo acusaría nunca, así que por favor, confíen en m-mi

Me constó bastante confiar en sus palabras y por lo que pude ver en el rostro de mi amiga, para ambas fue lo mismo. Aunque tampoco quería dejar a Agus en su habitación, ya que si lo hacía no tendría posibilidad de regresar.

Probablemente era mejor mantener a Chris y al resto de las divas alejadas de él y en mi vigilancia. Luego de lo que, supongo, él vio y conociéndolo, no sería capaz de guardarse un secreto a menos que no busqué algo a cambió.

Aunque para ser sincera, esta noche él no estaba para dar declaraciones, y si podía, cosa que dudaba, nadie le creería. Suspiré.

Así que preferí 'escoltarlo' hasta su habitación. Peor sería que lo pillaran en semejante estado. No me perdonaría jamás el haberlo dejado.

Aceptamos a que Alec nos ayudase, así que tomó a Agus y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Probablemente con esto, mi 'príncipe de hielo' tendría que hacerme un altar y guardar el secreto de lo que vio, para siempre.

A veces suelo ser demasiado ingenua… solo a veces.

Caminamos en silencio, revisando a cada instante si alguien se asomaba. Y al parecer hoy era la noche de 'suerte' de mi amigo. No había nadie por lo que los dejamos a ambos en la habitación. Pero Chris insistió en dejar a Agus en su cama, pero yo le dije que sería mejor que Alec lo hiciera.

Con Chris regresamos a la fiesta, y nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa. Las hermanitas Cullen continuaban acaparando la atención, y bailando al centro de la pista.

Aunque mayor fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi que la rubia, Rosalie, se acercaba sonriendo a… Demetri.

- Esa si que es buena manera de acostumbrarse al internado - murmuró Chris, mirándolas con una expresión de sospecha.

- ¿Ellas con toda la atención? Esto requerirá de una venganza por parte de Bella… - _y por parte mía_, agreguen mi fuero interno. Siempre éramos nosotras las que dejábamos boquiabierto a la mayoría, por no decir a todos, en las fiestas. Esto realmente era un golpe bajo. Y para peor, esa rubia oxigenada hablando con mi novio.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo ese alboroto? - Bella se acercó a nuestra posición, y tal como esperaba, quedo boquiabierta.- ¿Qué se supone que planean las nuevecitos?

- Esto es demasiado- concluyo Ale, acercándose a nosotras.

- Debemos hacer algo… Simplemente esto no puede quedar así- dijo Bella. Para nosotras esto era herir nuestro orgullo, pasarnos a llevar de la peor manera.

Éramos las diosas. Las únicas autorizadas para llamar la atención del internado.

No podíamos dejar que unas recién llegadas nos arrebataran nuestro lugar de esa manera.

- Hey… ¿y dónde demonios se metió Agus?-cuestionó Ale

- Este… él se fue a su habitación. Creo que no se sentía muy bien- se apresuro en contestar Chris.

- Bueno, que se joda - rió Bella- Debemos continuar con la fiesta, ¿no?-preguntó cuando miró nuestras expresiones.

Empezamos a beber un poco más y luego estábamos algo así como 'muy mareadas'.

- Los hombres son una verdadera mierda- señalo Ale.

- Estoy cien por cien de acuerdo contigo, amiga- le respondí- Solo sirven para revolcarse con ellos… Luego debes desecharlos como botellitas de plástico. - me carcajeé

- Yo creo que debemos hacer lo mismo con estos Cullen, ¿qué me dicen? - sugirió Chris.

- ¡Yo pido a Jasper! - grité.

- ¡Yo a Emmett! - pidió Chris.

- Para mí, está Edward. Ese cobrizo nació para mi - dijo Bella, riendo.

- Es obvio que yo quiero al 'papito' ese… Carlisle. Espero que me haga clases de biología personalizadas - y todas reímos.

- ¡¡Zorra!! , te meterás con un hombre casado. Definitivamente eres digna de ser llamada una 'Diva'- dijo Bella-Yo creo que -dijo posando su mirada sobre Chris, y luego en mi- Ustedes, deberían seducir a Jasper y Emmett. Tarea fácil, ¿no creen?

- Chupado - dijo Chris

- Más que fácil-afirmé. ¿Seducir a Jasper? No era una mala opción, para nada.-Pero será mejor que me largue… Debo empezar con mi tarea. - reí.

Así que me aparte del rincón en donde nos encontrábamos, para buscar al bombón de Jasper.

Cuando lo vi… ¡Dios!, era demasiado bueno. Su pelo y esa pose que tenía. Parecía ser un soldadito. Reí en mi fuero interno ante tal… ¿'comparación'?

Y Allí estaba. Vestía un terno color gris oscuro, una corbata color mostaza que llevaba suelta, además de ir con dos botones sin abrochar. Su camisa era de color café. Estaba con una copa en sus manos, y miraba a las musarañas.

- Hola- le dije sonriendo.

- He…hola- me miró sin expresar emoción alguna.

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va tu bienvenida?

- Si- suspiró- Va bien.- y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Lo miré por varios segundos, hasta que me cansé.

- Bueno, será mejor que me retiré. Creo que tu estás algo ocupado… - le señalé incómoda. ¿Yo incómoda? Esto si que era un suceso.

- ¡Allí estabas! - apareció gritando… ¿Francesca?

- Te estaba esperando. - le rió nervioso.

- Aphrodite…- mi miró incómoda.

- ¡Va! - me aparté bruscamente de ellos, echando mi pelo hacía atrás.

¿Qué se cree ese tal Jasper? Me las pagaría a como de lugar.

Volví hacía donde se encontraban mis amigas, que les faltaba poco por observar elefantes azules volando. Supuse que se había fumado sus porros.

- Adoro esos colores. Está todo taaaan lindo.- decía Chris, dando saltitos.

-Están mal, chicas. -dije. Bella continuó riendo sola, al igual que todas las que estaban allí.- Ya niñas… ¡por favor!

- Aphro, mi vida. Nosotrass noo estamos mal, es so-solo quee tú estás demasiado s-sobriaa - rió Chris.

- ¡Aphrodite-dite-dite!- Ale se abalanzó sobre mí, riéndose fuertemente-¿Sabías que te quiero mucho?- Definitivamente para Ale la mezcla de alcohol y drogas no era buena. No hacía más que decir estupideces.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! -parecía su madre, pero igual me siguieron. Ale se fue por un lado con Bella, hablando un montón de idioteces que no entendí.

Fui en dirección a mi cuarto, el cual compartía con Chris. Ella se fue directamente a dormir, imposibilitada de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero yo señale que quería ir a fumar antes. Así que fui al patio, y me senté en una orillita.

Prendí el cigarro.

- ¿Se supone que no está permitido que fumes?-susurró una voz a mi espalda. ¡Por la santísima mierda!

Quise salir corriendo, así que me paré lentamente y luego tomé impulso para correr fuertemente, pero una mano me atajo.

- Tranquila… No diré que te vi aquí. ¡Shhh!... - me dijo- Si continuas gritando, será otra persona la que te delate.- ¿Estaba gritando? En ese instante mordí mi labio inferior.

Aun no sabía quien demonios me estaba hablando, por lo que alcé la mirada, y me encontré con la sonrisa del nuevo alumno.

- ¿Edward? - le pregunté- UPS… no creas que yo... eh… tú...

- Shhh... ya te dije. No diré nada. -me sonrió cálidamente- Tranquilízate. Deberás no quiero ser el 'soplón' -rió

- Gracias, enserio. ¿Y tú que hacías dando vueltas a esta hora? - inquirí

- Nada... conociendo supongo. Además que aun siento el pitido de la música en mis oídos, por lo que preferí salir un rato. Pero tú no estabas en la fiesta… Quiero decir, que no vi a ninguno de tus amigos luego.

- OH, es que Agus -puntualicé.- se sentía algo cansado, por lo que subió luego a su habitación.

- Si me di cuenta… - miró en dirección al suelo, frunciendo los labios.- En fin… Pero, ¿y ustedes? Se supone que son un grupo o ¿me equivoco?

- Sip, somos un grupo. 'Las Divas'- reí por el apodo ridículo que teníamos.- En el están: Agustín, Alexandra, Bella, Christina y yo… Aphrodite.

- Si, ya se tu nombre. - rió, como si se estuviese acordando de algo- Supongo que por ser ustedes las más populares, debo tener conocimiento de sus nombres y cosas por el estilo.

- Eso creo - respondí riendo. Deberás este tal Edward, me estaba cayendo bien. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus hermanitas.

- Creo que el sueño te está ganando. ¿Te dejo cerca de tu habitación? - me preguntó, preocupado.

- No es necesario… No deseo molestarte -¿Manifestando buenos modales con un hombre? Que me parta un rayo en dos, por favor.

- No es molestia, aunque debes mostrarme por donde ir.- rió avergonzado.

Lo miré y me encontré con una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Porqué estas… mojado?- le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Cosas que pasan… Mejor será que nos marchemos-dijo serio, apartando la mirada bruscamente.

Por esa mirada decidí cambiar el tema. Luego, nos fuimos caminando y conversamos un poco.

- Así que... ¿las Divas?- preguntó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Es bastante ridículo, lo sé... -dije, sonriendo también

- Para nada… Es solo algo… ¿extraño? Eso creo - dijo asintiendo- Y bueno esa tal... ¿Bella? - dijo aclarándose la garganta- ¿Es hija del director, verdad?

- Si, lo es- dije con sospecha. ¿Estará Edward interesado en mi amiga? Para ella sería una buena noticia.

- Ajá- y esa fue toda respuesta que recibí. Este chico era bastante cortante, pero me caía bien ¿Será porqué a pesar de todo, nos parecemos un poco?

No hablamos más, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

- Bueno aquí es-le dije

- Mmm... aquí te dejo entonces. Fue un gusto conversar contigo

- Para mi también lo fue. Espero que duermas bien

- Los pocos minutos que tengo para hacerlo… ¿Sabes la hora qué es?

- No…

- Son las 5 de la mañana… ¿Las clases empiezan a las 8, cierto?

- ¡Demonios! Amaneceré con unas ojeras que me llegaran al suelo- Esto si que era un desastre. Esperaba que el maquillaje cubriese algo del horror que sería mi rostro.

Me parece estúpido que hagan clases luego de una fiesta organizada por ellos mismos.- movió la cabeza decepcionado-.

- Realmente mañana no hay clases… Darán una especie de 'feriado', por lo que oí - señale.

- Bueno, te dejare dormir de todos modos. Para que puedas ocultar parte de tus ojeras -rió- Que descanses.

Se posiciono a mi altura y beso mis mejillas. Nos despedimos y me fui a acostar.

Mientras llegaba a mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido esta noche. Primero estaba el 'encuentro' que había tenido con Demetri, y el desastroso final que tuvo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Si es que nos había visto y conociéndolo, Sweet sería capaz de guardar el secreto, pero no sin pedir algo a cambio. Tendría que prepararme para lo que fuese que quisiera pedir. Lo que fuese.

No podía dejar que el secreto que he guardado por años, se descubriese así. Menos por un estúpido incidente, resultado de una maldita calentura.

Al parecer el día de mi castigo había llegado. Dios se había demorado mucho en dármelo.

Aunque es mi culpa. Al parecer, Demetri se ofrece solo. Lo imagino con un cartel que dice: 'Chico de 17 años, mide 1,92. De músculos contorneados, ojos color miel y cabellera café, busca novia desesperadamente'. Lo odiaba.

Demetri era algo… 'pretencioso' y egocéntrico en ocasiones. Y ahora, conociéndolo, se pondrá peor. Sólo por acaparar la atención de la 'nueva'. Y no es que Demetri no disfrutase lo suyo en ello.

Por ello, desde mañana, le demostraría a quien le pertenecía. Era mío y se acaba la discusión

Y por otro lado, estaba ese infeliz de Jasper. No se como puede tener un hermano tan gentil, y él ser un maleducado. Sumado a que, ¡le prestó más atención a esa don nadie que a mi!

Me dieron ganas de ponerme a chillar y tirar de mis cabellos por la 'gran' noche que había tenido, aunque en vez de eso, cubrí mi cara con la almohada, y deje que las lágrimas de rabia que tenia guardadas, salieran con gran rapidez y sin el menor atisbo de sonido.

Fue un real suplicio todo lo que pase. Y todo empeorara mañana.

Espero poder hablar con Agus lo más pronto posible.

Ojala.

* * *

¡MI LIBRO! , osea, el de mi personaje *0* XD Aunque me da lata no seguir con el de Agus.. ¡Lo adoro! :3

Como siempre,

Cajita verde :3


End file.
